


Don't Say Anything

by Falling_into_oblivion



Series: A Lesson in Futility- Various Unrelated Thiam Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A mouse-sized Liam, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Theo is a Little Shit, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_into_oblivion/pseuds/Falling_into_oblivion
Summary: Liam gets cursed by a group of witches and has to call Theo for help. Theo, for his part, is only too happy to pick up the pieces.





	Don't Say Anything

When Liam first encountered witches in Beacon Hills he thought ‘great, just another supernatural being to make his life a living hell’, and followed it up with several curse words, some wide-eyed pointing, and a celebratory dance. Said dance had everything to do with the fact that Theo had vehemently denied that witches existed whilst Liam insisted that they did on the grounds that Theo was an arsehole and he wanted him to be wrong, and nothing to do with his secret glee that despite the fact that witches were bound to be another form of hell creature to wreak terror in his life, they were actually quite cool.

Unfortunately the witches didn’t share his glee/horror at their encounter, instead taking great offence to his cursing and admittedly terrible dancing and proceeding to cast some sort of spell that made him tiny. After listening to his squeaky cries of indignation and his explanations as to who he was and the McCall pack that called Beacon Hills their home they assured him that they would be out of their territory by midnight and the spell would wear off within the week.

What had followed was hours of walking through the preserve, the realisation that he wouldn’t be able to drive Theo’s truck whilst he was this small, and then a few minutes of more celebratory dancing when he realised that the now-tiny version of his phone that had shrank down with him still worked. He managed to clamber up into the cab of the truck and huddled against the seat, which seemed way too enormous given that he was now approximately the size of a field mouse, and then clicked on Theo’s name in his phone, which came under the tag ‘ _Too Hot For Hell’_ due to a bet he lost against Mason a while back.

Theo, who still seemed to think that he owed Liam something for bringing him back from hell, hence why Liam had appropriated his truck for the evening in the first place despite having his own car, answered on the second ring.

“Dunbar, this best be good,” he groused in his most bitchy tones, which roughly translated to ‘Liam, love of my life, light to my darkness, sun to my stars, what can I do for you this fine evening?’ in Theo-speak. Liam considered himself a master in the language.

Unfortunately for him, Theo wasn’t quite so adept at Liam-speak, so when Liam said, “I was shrunk by witches and your truck is enormous,” Theo’s reply wasn’t exactly what he had been hoping for.

Not that it was much of a reply at all. Theo’s laughter, whilst insanely catching and usually something Liam delighted in hearing, especially when it was genuine like this, only served to grate on his nerves now, particularly when it’s all he heard down the phone for what must have amounted to five minutes, though he lost track after counting the first minute and a half because he was struck again by how God damn pretty Theo’s laugh was, especially when he started hiccoughing slightly.

“If you’re quite finished,” he whined when Theo’s laughs died down to the occasional hiccup and wheeze, “I sort of need your help. Can you drive my car up to the preserve- the place we usually park- and come and get me. I can’t exactly drive like this and _will you stop laughing.”_

Because of course Theo had started laughing again as soon as Liam continued to speak, though it sounded more than a little pained now. Liam sincerely hoped he was getting stomach cramps to end all cramps because the bastard was definitely getting on his last nerve now.

“I’m sorry,” Theo choked a little, sounding breathless and still wheezing a little, which did funny things to Liam’s stomach that had nothing to do with Liam’s growing irritation. “I’m sorry, Liam, but your voice is so high-pitched and squeaky that it’s actually… you sound like a mouse…”

And he was laughing again, which is all he seemed able to do, so Liam hung up the phone in a huff and then proceeded to text-rant to him when all he could hear was the echoes of his stupid laughter.

_‘I sound like a mouse because I AM THE SIZE OF A FREAKING MOUSE RIGHT NOW THEO! Come and get me or I’ll disembowel you when I’m the right size again.’_

_‘You better get your ass here quick and if you laugh I’m biting you.’_

_‘You’re such a fucking arsehole, Raeken.’_

_‘The witches said they’d be out of Beacon Hills by midnight and that I’ll return to normal within the week.’_

That last text was more informative than it was angry, but he found his irritation had slowly drained away the more he typed. It had been a while since he had heard Theo laugh like that, and the more he thought about it the warmer he felt until he realised he was blushing up a storm, though even thinking about the intestines of a frog did little to distract him from his returning fondness of Theo in all of his stupid glory.

Once more, as though the universe was deciding that today was a particularly good day for everything to go wrong for Liam, he proceeded to get shitted on by his life when his phone buzzed with Theo’s answering text. He clicked it open a little wearily, but relaxed as soon as he read it, an involuntary smile curling his lips.

_‘I’ll be there in about ten minutes. I texted Scott about the witches and he said if they’re not gone by then he’ll go after them and in the meantime he’ll see if he can figure out a way to get you back to normal a little sooner. Stay in the driver’s seat so I know where to find you. See you soon.’_

It wasn’t particularly mushy, but then Liam had expected as much, as he rightly interpreted it to mean that he was sorry, he was worried about him, he wanted him to stay safe in the meantime and that everything would be okay. Theo may not be particularly good at expressing his feelings, but Liam considered himself an expert in that field after all.

Five minutes later it was a completely straight-faced Theo that opened the driver’s side door to his truck like the stupid giant he was, though he did crack a smile when Liam struggled to his feet and glared at him with all of the rage his five inch high body could muster.

“Well, this is a lot weirder than I imagined,” Theo huffed a little as he held his hand out on the seat and waited for Liam to climb on, which he did, making sure to stamp particularly hard on his fingers as he did so before seating himself in the centre of his palm.

Liam merely continued to glare in response because he didn’t want the idiot to start laughing because of his voice again, and Theo sighed as he set him in his shirt pocket and climbed into his truck, getting himself comfortable in the seat Liam had just vacated. Liam decided not to tell him that the keys had shrank with him, but it didn’t seem to matter as Theo merely sighed and then proceeded to _hotwire_ his own truck.

Liam really needed to find a new object of his affections lest said object ended up going to jail and dragging him along with him. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d worried about that, and certainly not the last, but he was still feeling a little bit too fond of Theo so the thought soon drifted from his mind.

“I’ll come back for your car in the morning,” Theo sighed, and Liam startled at how he could hear the vibrations of it through his chest that was separated from him by just a thin slip of material.

He was suddenly regretting slightly how he had allowed himself to be cajoled into his pocket- not that he had put up much of a fight at the time- and curled up in a corner of it. If he rested his cheek against the solid warmth of Theo’s chest, then nobody had to know about that, or the comfort that it brought him.

“You’ll be all right,” Theo murmured, though it sounded quite deafening to Liam’s tiny ears, and touched a finger to his body just outside the pocket. “You’ll be back to normal in no time.”

Liam decidedly didn’t comment on how he seemed to be trying to convince himself more than Liam, but he did send a text out, his fingers shaking as he typed.

_‘Maybe you’re not such a bastard after all. Thank you.’_

And maybe Theo was almost fluent in Liam-speak after all, because when Liam peaked out of the pocket which was quickly becoming his sanctuary, Theo was smiling the softest smile he had ever seen, just the tiniest quirk of his lips, as he looked at his phone. A moment later the engine rumbled to life, and if Liam was smiling as he settled back down, well… no one had to know.


End file.
